Rob Ramage
Robert Ramage is a former professional hockey player who played eighteen professional seasons with the Toronto Maple Leafs, Colorado Rockies, St. Louis Blues, Calgary Flames, Minnesota North Stars, Tampa Bay Lightning, Montreal Canadiens and Philadelphia Flyers. Ramage was captain of the Maple Leafs between 1989 and 1991. Ramage is a two-time Stanley Cup champion, winning the championship in 1989 with the Flames and in 1993 with the Canadiens. Career Ramage was selected first overall by the Colorado Rockies in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. He spent his junior career with the London Knights, who have since retired his number 5, and also played a season in the World Hockey Association for the Birmingham Bulls. In his rookie season with Colorado, Ramage became a part of history in a rather embarrassing way. While the Rockies were playing the New York Islanders, the Rockies' goaltender left the ice for an extra skater after a delayed penalty was called on the Islanders. The puck deflected off the chest protector of Islanders goalie Billy Smith into the corner. Ramage picked up the puck and accidentally made a blind pass from the corner boards in the opposing zone to the blue line. No Rockies player was there to receive the pass, and the puck sailed the length of the ice and into the Colorado net. Smith had been the last Islander to touch the puck, and so he became the first NHL goalie ever to be credited with a goal. Ramage served as captain on two different teams. He served as the Colorado Rockies' team captain between 1981 and 1982, and served as the Maple Leafs captain between 1989 and 1991. Ramage's name is engraved twice on the Stanley Cup, as a member of the 1989 Calgary Flames and the 1993 Montreal Canadiens. Legal Issues On December 15, 2003, Ramage was behind the wheel when his car swerved into the oncoming lane and collided with another vehicle, killing passenger and former Chicago Blackhawk captain Keith Magnuson and injuring the driver of the other vehicle. Ramage was charged with impaired driving causing death, and jury selection began September 11, 2007. He pleaded not guilty to all five charges. The charges were impaired driving causing death, dangerous driving causing death, having a blood alcohol level over the legal limit, impaired driving causing bodily harm and dangerous driving causing bodily harm. On October 10, 2007 Ramage was found guilty on all counts. The jury needed only 4 and one half hours to reach their verdicts. He faced up to 14 years in prison and will lose the ability to live and work in the United States. On December 3, 2007, Ramage and National Car Rental of Canada were found liable for the death of Magnuson. The family of Magnuson was awarded $9.5 million. Within days of the verdict, Ramage's mother-in-law died, adding to the family's woes. On January 17, 2008, Ramage was sentenced to four years in prison. Ramage's lawyer stated that both the conviction and sentence would be appealed. Career Statistics Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Captains Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Alumni Category:History of the Toronto Maple Leafs Category:Historical Statistics